1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arrangements for the application of therapeutic radiation and, more particularly, to an improved device for applying therapeutic radiation internally through bodily orifices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Application of therapeutic radiation has required an array of arrangements to be responsive to the large variety of possible configurations. This array has been composed mainly of shaping the radiation source for the particular application. A therapeutic radiation source that is presently available is formed in a linear configuration of a wire-like member with small cylindrical sleeves placed in a spaced apart array on the wire. Each cylindrical sleeve contains a radiation source. The intensity of the radiation can be controlled by preselecting the number and spacing of the sleeves. The wire-like member and sleeves are generally encapsulated in a plastic coating to define a flexible, elongated radiation source. This radiation source gives the appearance of an insulated electric wire.
Prior to the present invention, this radiation source was formed into a coil or a loop and applied to the portion of the body requiring therapeutic radiation treatment. The coil or loop was brought into close proximity to the part of the body requiring therapeutic radiation treatment. Such method of application was functionally acceptable for parts external to the body as the coil or loop could be placed directly over the area requiring therapeutic radiation with minimal radiation being applied to other parts of the body. However, in those applications wherein the portion of the body requiring therapeutic radiation was accessible through any one of the bodily orifices, the entire area surrounding the coil or loop was radiated in addition to the desired, particular body portion. Further, it was difficult to configure a coil or loop and apply it in situations such as in the treatment of the cervix through the vagina.
Due to the dangers of exposing healthy tissue to unnecessary doses of radiation, there has long been a need for an improved device to control the application of therapeutic radiation in both intensity and direction when applied through a body orifice inside a bodily canal as well as providing a stable holder to control the direction and intensity of radiation applied externally to any area of the body requiring therapeutic radiation treatment.
One of the most desirable features of an improved therapeutic radiation device is to allow controlled application deep inside any bodily canal with a certainty that the radiation source will not become uncoiled as it has in the prior art when the radiation source in the form of the above mentioned wire, was coiled and internally applied. In the prior art a loop of the wire-like radiation source often would become twisted around the very instrument used to apply the loop internally. The user must be assured that the prescribed intensity of radiation will be applied as desired without the change that the radiation source would be shielded from the treated area by the very same instrument used to insert the radiation source.
Another desirable feature is that the improved application device should be constructed to provide a continuous smooth peripheral surface to the inside walls of the bodily canals. Whereas the covering of the radiation source and the instrument used in the prior art for application may each individually be smooth, the combination often did not provide an overall smooth surface with consequent irritation to delicate membranes internal to the bodily canal during the application of a coil or loop of radiation source.
A further desirable feature is the ability of the improved application device to be fashioned from material that may be sterilized. This feature allows a sterile surface to be applied inside a bodily canal. Even though the radiation source available in the prior art could be sterilized and applied as a coil or loop in an antiseptic manner, the repeated handling of the radiation source to form it into a coil or a loop before insertion increased the probability of loss of antiseptic quality. The prior art application devices required the radiation source to be handled as it is inserted into the device but if such insertion can be accomplished without degregating the antiseptic environment of the outside surface of the device and if the application device is fashioned such that the surface of the radiation source does not come in contact with the body, such a device minimizes the efforts necessary to maintain an antiseptic environment.
Yet another desireable feature is a one piece body member of a diameter and length that can be easily accepted by a bodily orifice and inserted to the desired depth. However, to allow versatility in treatment and decrease the weight of the instrument that is inserted into a bodily canal, the application device can be made up of attachable members. The members must be securely attached together. Attachable members can be added until the application device is of the desired length which is particularly useful when the treatment involves small bodily orifices to such as the nasal or ear canals. The construction of separate members from inexpensive material with the subsequent assembly of the members in the desired length provides an econimical system should the user wish to use an assembled device once and then dispose of it.